tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Magicks
See Category: Magicks "Woe betide the Mur come New Year's Day. Might be they have 10,000 or 100,000 or even 1,000,000 psychics; they will never have the magicks that we humans do. And as we all well know, the Wet Season is the Season of the Wytch." — Jonos Seftanson Magicks (from Rainish: MAGANGVS, "changes", from True-Tongue: maakaji, "perversions" or "corruptions") are manipulations of reality by a lynchpin, achieved remotely by means of a brain or a soul. Using magicks require an Oporosi Mark on a physical body outside of Mattes' Great-Hall (i.e. being alive, and being on either of the World-Wheels or the Axle), and spinning the first nine chakras of creation. Psychic powers are exempt from the second half of the first requirement, not requiring a physical body, and being usable on Mattes' Great-Hall. They are also wholly exempt from the second requirement, instead requiring the presence of the tenth chakra, and furthermore requiring it be spun by a god. The Arcane Order of Seasnakes is an ancient magickal order which has been studying magicks for millennia. It is made up of members from many different orders on this Earth, such as: the Halfhouse Order, the Order of Grey Priests, the Anasi-Anasi, the Grand Order of Sam-Raye Warriors, the Blue Mages, the Shadowslayers' Guild, the High Order of Antlermen, the Order of Deylki Knights, the Orange Company, the Red Company, and the Green Company. Psychic Powers: Main Article - Psychic Powers Psychic powers or abilities require the presence of the tenth chakra, spacetime, and for it to be spun by a god. A god is a being with innate control of the chains of creation (i.e. the nameless gods; 10th - Calthoss - the Shadow & the Shine; the gods of destruction). The nameless gods, and 10th can see the chakras of creation, and can physically or psychically spin it. Gods of destruction, themselves being the most-powerful psychics alive, have the psychic ability of divination, a form of Hellsight, allowing them to sense the presence of the tenth chakra through their third eye. This means that gods can sense creatures like fogmen, Urklathans, brightshadows, darkshines, and other gods. Through Insight (allowing for extranormal introspective knowledge), a form of Hellsight, the Blue Wyzard discovered that he, like all gods of destruction, had not only the ability to magickally spin the "Hellsighted's" chakra of spacetime, but also the (psychic) ability to grant immortality, a one-time ability granted only to gods-beneath-the-shine. He granted immortality to the Frog Wyzard, and left the swamps of Sayerthenn for the Delklands, where he will go on to teach Cal, and ask her to steal his immorality, the inverse form of that power given only to gods-in-the-flames. Being a psychic requires having had a full soul (meaning at least three of the four humors: redhumor/blood, bluehumor/phlegm, witehumor/bile, and blachumor/venom, as well as a brain, a heart, and an Oporosi Mark) at some point, meaning that while golems can not be psychic, projections, and more specifically, ghosts, can be psychic. It also means that homunculi, who usually only have redhumor, and blachumor, are usually not psychic either. Psychic powers include soulslavery, divine-destruction (and its derivatives: divination, immortality-granting, immotality-taking, lightning-giving, sagehood, etc.), projection (and its derivative exorcism, in other words "forced projection"), life-taking, death-warning, Hellsight (and its derivatives insight and foresight - and its own derivative: timetravel), levitation, psycombat, and psychokinesis proper. Soulslavery: Main Article - Soulslavery/Soulbinding Soulslavery, sometimes euphemistically called soulbinding, is the ability to control other souls by means of one's own soul. If a soulmaster is controlling more than about nine people, or is controlling less than that over a distance surpassing a kilometer, then soulslavery begins to require absolutely enormous amounts of energy. There are two ways this energy could be obtained: 1. feeding that amount of energy to the soulmaster (i.e. funneling energy into them slightly faster than it is pulled away from them, so as to prevent them from exploding or burning alive), or 2. having a soulmaster that inherently has that much energy (i.e. they are a god of destruction, powerful psychic, nameless child, etc,). In the case of the Child With Many Names, and his soulslaves/thralls, he remotely controls only thirteen people: Azdark, Nuwar, Decayron, Griefolon, Yerdef, Gorgonrit, Dereleket, Woekrai, Zarot, Deepkrast, Rakerit, Renhate, and Woeman. These are his Lords of Goodness, or Spindlefingers. Their spindlefingers are structures built to collect energy from gigantic distances, biologically engineered to have powerful magnetic fields, attracting magicks at enormous rates. These lords of goodness control about 100 people each, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two people, and on and on and on. In this way, the Child is one person with thousands and thousands of names and faces. The effect of soulslavery on thralls is actually quite minimal. The power behaves in such a way where it best meshes with the will, and desires of the soul it is controlling. For instance, when the Child took control of Dai Lo's Town, the Dayi began to see him as Dai Lo Come Again, a nigh-mythical figure who they worshiped, and loved. The thrall, even if they know what they are, will try to best justify to themselves why they are following their soulmaster. In fact, even once freed from soulslavery, many thralls will continue to follow the will of their master, having thoroughly convinced themselves. However, as the justification becomes less, and less reasonable, damage begins to be done on the mind of the thrall. It can even cause outright insanity, and in a large amount of the Dayi, it does. Divine-Destruction: Main Article - Gods of Destruction A god of destruction is a living being, and more specifically, a type of psychic, with the innate power to destroy the chains of creation, and manipulate the chaingaps. Gods of destruction come in three varieties: gods-in-the-flames whose control over the chaingaps is limited, resulting in control over flames, gods-from-the-lightning whose control over the chaingaps is more precise, resulting in control over lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light whose control over the chaingaps is perfectly precise, resulting in total control over light. Gods of destruction can be mortal, immortal, or eternally young. Only gods-in-the-flames, and gods-from-the-lightning can be mortal, all three types of gods can be immortal, and only gods-from-the-lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light can be eternally young. All gods-in-the-flames have the one-time ability to steal immortality, while all gods-beneath-the-light have the one time-ability to give it away. Gods-from-the-lightning are able to pass down their godliness to a single descendant; the only difference this descendant will have from the original god is that they themselves will not be able to pass down their godliness unless their ancestor is dead. Theoretically this means that a mortal god-from-the-lightning could begin a family trait. This is just another form of immortality-taking, known as lightning-giving, as the process is involuntary on the part of the god-from-the-lightning. Lightning powers have long been an end goal for many wyzards, and wytches throughout history. Their great destructive powers have been put on display for all this world to see more than once, and each time it has left a huge mark on history. At one point during the 1st Great War, the Stormlyches had believed that they had finally discovered the secrets of the technique, but in reality they were mere tapping into the residual power of Landeles. In the case of Landeles, the psychic power of sagehood was discovered. It exists within every god of destruction, but has only ever been put prominently on display by Landeles, and Calthoss. It essentially allows a god of destruction to use an infinite supply of energy, capped by their normal state of emotion. This infinite power is tapped into by a zenith of emotions; subsequent sagehoods can simply be tapped into on command, and the amount of energy released is variable. With every sagehood, the universe chances total, and utter destruction, as there is always a very, very small chance that a literal infinite amount of energy will be released, causing the destruction of everything. It appears that this power is a form of soulslavery, affecting the nameless gods, and causing them to give ALL of their energy to the sage, which they then spit out in the form of fire, lightning, or light. Since gods of destruction have the magickal ability to instantly regenerate, rather than just explode or burn up at that amount of energy, they will continue to release this energy forever and ever until the end of time; for eternity, in other words. Foresight: Foresight is the psychic power to see into the future, or the past. It is a form of Hellsight. Because of fate, everyone's futures are already written in stone - not capable of being changed, or manipulated at all, and everyone falls in line to the will of fate. Foresight involves looking into a living person's future. Foresight is not possible with ghosts, since they are incapable of making new memories. Unlike like Insight, looking into one's own future does not have its own name, and is still just foresight. Timetravel involves the use of foresight, projection, and possession. This is achieved through enormous amounts of energy; requiring the use of sacrificial magicks. One must look into one's own future, project themselves out (which traps them in the vision), and then possess their own body (which doesn't always work, and sometimes traps them as a ghost in the future). Backwards-timetravel is impossible, as its causes massive contradictions, and paradoxes; everyone who will attempt it will die of a massive seizure. Psycombat: Ultimately, psychic powers are simply a result of using energy to manipulate spacetime, using it to physically move things, control people's minds by physically altering their brains or messing with their emotions, and by manipulating time to look into the future. These powers can manifest themselves in the more overt psychombat. With this power, space is simply manipulated to create new materials. Gods-beneath-the-light have a perfectly precise control of space, and are able to create almost anything from thin air if they simply believe they can. Most users of psycombat, however, are only able to create basic weapons, and shields. Just about the only widely-taught for of psycomabt is shield-creation, wherein the psychic creates a shield of space by raising their arm, and generating it from the energy of their forearm. This power is energy-intensive, and thus, users risk frostbite, and cold burning themselves by using it at all, or for too long. Many people have simply lost their arms by generating shields. On the other hand, some psychics have used its energy-intensiveness to steal energy from their enemies, and freeze them to death all the while they can generate a shield. Soulsinging: Being in great harmony with this Earth. Persuasive Magicks: Alchemy: Main Article: Alchemy Alchemy is an arcane artform and science which acts as the meeting place of magicks, biology, and chemistry. The magicks involved in alchemy are notoriously complex, and require both a vast amount of energy, and a very high magickal-measurement to be facilitated. The ultimate goal of alchemy is eternal youth through either an elixir of immortality or a philosopher's stone, and it aims to achieve these goals through the mixing and transmuting of chemicals, materials, and plants. Four Humors: Alchemists hope that the right concoction will transform into either an elixir or philosopher's stone. There is a method to the madness, however, humorism, the belief in four biological liquids which must balanced to keep a human healthy. They believe that this principal of balance by four materials is universal, and they assign special meaning to the colors of these liquids: blachumor (venom and waste, also found in blood - i.e. black blood), redhumor (blood), bluehumor (phlegm), and witehumor (bile). Four is not the only number alchemy is obsessed with, as six, seven, eight, nine, twelve, and thirteen appear very often in the artform. Alchemy is also obsessed with various symbols and shapes, as well as certain names and faces. The most-prominent of these symbols is the Oporosi Mark. Golemry: Main Article - Golemry A golem is an artificial being animated through magickal or psychokinetic transmutation, which in this context refers to using outside energy or one's own energy to animate a golem. This energy is transformed into the four humors of the soul, and along with an Oporosi Mark, is what gives life to golems. Notably, golems lack brains and hearts, meaning that their souls are incomplete (importantly, this is because artificial hearts, and artificial brains cannot be created without the presence of at least one non-artificial humor). Bestiolara, and homunculi (artificial beasts, and people respectively), near-final goals of golemry, and some of the final goals of alchemy, are advanced forms of golem. The difficulty in creating bestiolara, and homunculi comes from the use of blachumor, which is extremely volatile. Without blachumor, however, the souls of golems are but mere shadows of the souls of living beings. No homunculi has, by the time of Tale of Zul, ''been created with more than three of the four humors. and thus even the most advanced homunculus ever created, Zunughur Tristhdekes, lacked the emotional intelligence, and emotional depth of a real human (he was created without witehumor and lacked negative emotions such as anger, disgust, and hatred, and was wholly removed from the natural evils of humankind). Golems have been a mainstay in magickal combat for centuries. Powerful-enough wyzards and wytches can use golemry to form all sorts of fantastical things from just about anything. Golemry can be used to create living non-living things (e.g. temporarily giving life to dirt so that you can move it into forming a wall, and then ending its life once it's formed). The major disadvantage to golemry is that it requires absolutely massive amounts of energy; it is horribly taxing on its users. Even when using exclusively magickal transmutation to bring the golem to life, the user acts as the channel in between the energy and the golem, which slowly begins destroying the users' body. On larger scales of golemry, for instance when using golems larger than elephants, or over long periods of time, such as using golemry for over twenty minutes, real danger becomes present for the user. There is always the possibility of a seizure, or a stroke. Golemists have been known to die of exhaustion, or to outright faint whilst using their golemry powers. Bestiolara: ''Main Article - Bestiolara Bestiolara are golems created in the forms of artificial beasts, given life through the use of at least blachumor, and redhumor. Generally, bestiolara, along with homunculi, are never referred to as golems. In general, this is because golems are remotely controlled, while bestiolara, and homunculi are actually living beings, with their own wills and desires. Homunculi: Main Article - Homunculi Homunculi are golems created in the forms of artificial humans, given life through the use of at least blachumor, and redhumor. Like all golems, they are given life by the Oporosi Mark; unlike golems, however, erasing it does not kill them, and sacrificial magicks must be used in the creation of a homunculi's mark. Homunculi in myths are thought of as artificial humans, but it would be more accurate to say that they are artificial longmen. They are not too bright, tend to have monstrous strength (usually being made of raw materials), and tend to develop strange, multi-faceted, self-contradictory personalities, inheriting them from the sacrifices used to create them. Humans themselves are homunculi, born of mud and blood to be between longmen and fogmen, who themselves were made in the image of the apes of this and that Earth. Their Oporosi Marks are burnt onto the inside of their third eye, an invisible, malformed eye which can see the chains of creation for what they really are. For one to open their third eye, they must allow themselves access to the nine chakras of humankind's reality. They were not created with a third eye, and in fact some humans do not have them. Gradually, however, most humans came to have them, gaining access to the magicks of Calthoss' Creation. Their marks originally were faintly marked on the inside of their skull's skin. Transmutation: Main Article - Transmutation Transmutation is the act of changing one thing into something else, most often used, in the context of alchemy, to describe a substance being changed into another substance, such as lead into gold. All living beings are capable of transmuting at least some substances into energy, which they use to keep alive. Notably, animals on this Earth transmute food into energy. Transmutation requires nine chakras, which can be represented in many ways, but in the context of transmutation are usually represented by nine of the 108 Points of Failure: the base of the spine, the tip of the genitals, the navel, the heart, the throat, the mouth, the second mouth, the third eye, and the crown of the forehead. Transmutation also requires being born with an Oporosi Mark, which can usually be found on the third eye, but which all living beings are born with regardless of whether or not they actually have a third eye (that is to say, the ability to use magicks). Oporosi Marks: Main Article - Oporosi Mark An Oporosi Mark is a powerful symbol, and sigil used in alchemy, and magicks. It is one of the main components of a "full soul" (people's souls, and animal souls), and is used to transmute food into energy. Erasing an Oporosi Mark does not destroy a soul, nor does it remove one's ability to eat. Tallmen, notably, possess neither Oporosi Marks, nor third eyes. Human Oporosi Marks are burned onto the inside of their third eyelid, or in the case of an absent third eye (an inability to use magicks), on the inside of their skull's skin. Spellcasting: List of conventional spells: * FAER AKUA (a spell to make water) * FAER VITAIVS (a spell to make life) * Kast Scheinen (a spell to produce a purple bar of light) Hexing: Hexes differ from spells in that they last only a very brief amount of time, and unlike spells, exist practically only for the purposes of combat. List of hexes: * Heil Hex - the chant of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory which also doubled as a hex. It was very similar to Kast Scheinen, and in fact, much of the time was definitively Kast Scheinen, but among members of the military, it was generally actually a hex, which would burn or shock enemies upon contact. * Blitz - "lightning bolt" - a hex only capable of being cast by a Defengand Ice Magicks: Blyzzard Creation: Water Magicks: Flood Creation: Earth Magicks: Dragonstir Creation: Geomancy: Eruption Creation: Fire Magicks: Firestarting: Healing Magicks: Healing magicks comprise the largest field of magicks study on this Earth. Notably Gallguild's School for Doctors in Haruirrin is the world's leading university in the medical field. Eastern Medicine: Main Article - Eastern Medicine Medicine among the Eastern Islanders is a complex mystical art, with entire orders of Sam-Raye Warrior Wyzards in Kneypenn devoted to its study. The study's seven foundational principles are: * Sai- (Sei in Sugarese, Ssy in Kinglander, and Kai in Kaathi), often translated as soul or "living force," is a powerful force unifying all living things. It arises from the miraculous biological nature of all living things * 108 Points of Failure - 108 points on the human body which allow sai ''to be tapped into to release either positive or negative energy * ''Yi and Yo - (Jei and Juo in Sugarese, Chay and Chaw in Kinglander, and Yai and Yao in Kaathi) two complementary forces that are said to characterize the dual nature of the entire universe * Fractal Arms - branches connecting the 108 points into pairs, and facilitating the release of sai ''from them. According to Eastern Medicine, fractal arms not only characterize the bodies of living things, but can also be said to characterize the entire universe as what causes it to be dual in nature for every arm has a beginning, and an end. Lightning is said to be energy surging through an arm * Chakras - relevant in Eastern Medicine as they are represented by nine body parts which can be diseased: brain, heart, lungs, stomach, intestines, kidneys, bladder, genitals, and anus. These body parts have certain points of failure which can be tapped into to heal them * Four Humors - redhumor/blood is called ''ak (eik in Sugarese, yss in Kinglander), bluehumor/phlegm is called ao ''(''o in Sugarese, oo in Kaathi), witehumor/bile is called chi (se in Sugarese, ssy in Kinglander, ki in Kaathi), and blachumor/venom is ku (ssu in Kinglander, sui in Kaathi). There are precise measurements as to how much of each should be in a human's body in Eastern Medicine. Any imbalance can lead to horrendous maladies. It is believed that yi and yo act through the fractal arms to transmute these humors within the body, and transport them between the nine organs. The 108 points can be used to steal away this energy * Diseases as Imbalance - in general, Eastern Medicine has come to see human disease as an imbalance of humors or energy or yi and yo in the body. Imbalance is disharmonious, and brings about maladies. Eastern Medicine strives towards perfection and soundness of both body and mind. Notably, this means that unlike other cultures, they do not shame the diseased, nor do they drive them out into colonies. This has permeated out through all of Kneypish society, and once Kneypenn even had a leper for a shogun Potions: In Eastern Medicine it is though that the sai of the once living can be tapped into by breaking them down and by adhering to good omens. Good omens are thought to signify balance between yi and yo. If the omens are bad (lightning is by far considered the worst omen, with the fractal arms having to evacuated unbalanced energy through the fractal arms), but potions are needed, rituals, and practices may bring about a temporary balance, and in emergencies, omens and balance may be ignored entirely. Potions involve taking dead things: plucked flowers, dead spiders, silkwyrms, mushrooms, and branches, and breaking them down by mixing them, and crushing them. It is though this releases the sai, which heals the body. For many centuries this art was terrible, and only served to poison its users. Through generations of being perfected, it has turned into an artform taught even at Gallguild's. Empathetic Regeneration: Cancerkilling: The Order of the Black Ribbon: Witewynd Magicks: Forbidden Magicks: Shapeshifting/Skinstealing: Main Article - Shapeshifting Shapeshifting, sometimes called shapechanging/shapestealing is a powerful magickal ability considered the foremost of the forbidden magicks, allowing one to change their form into that of an animal or of another person. This is because in most cases, it is synonymous with skinstealing, an ability accessed only through cannibalism or inherited magickally, and eventually traceable to a cannibal (as in the case of Lycanthropy). Skinstealers are often derided as wahk, a word from True-Tongue meaning simply abomination. This is inaccurate, as not all skinstealers are wahk, though all wahk are skinstealers. Gods and fogmen do not have to resort to cannibalism to shapeshift, and neither do lyches. Sacrificial Magicks: Lychgates: A lychgate is a portal which can tunnel across time and space using the infinite spacetime of the Æther. Lychgates are tears in spacetime created by rattling the chains of creation until they are destroyed, and are fed by sacrificial magicks. Shadow bronze can slash open lychgates because it is a material imbued with fire magicks, and sacrificial magicks. Lychgates facilitate growth by feeding on souls, prioritizing the souls of sapient beings over plants and animals. Shadow Magicks: Sand Magicks: The ability to manipulate sand, including, but not limited to, the ability to instantly create, and shape glass. It also allows for the ability to create sandstorms. Its most notable user is Magha Glassbreaker, the daughter of the Iggrubman. Soulbonding: Magickal Seals: Old Magicks: Magickal-Measurements: Talent: Many people are magickally talented, and almost immediately are capable of picking up magickal techniques, and learning spells and hexes. This talent or natural aptitude can be measured with a simple spell: Cast Shine or very often Kast Scheinen. This spell is generally cast with a wand, although in the Heil Hex of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, the right hand was usually used. It produces a solid bar of purple light roughly the same size and width of the wand/hand that cast it. Using a device known as searchlight, the spell's luminosity and degree of magickal radiation can be determined. A number out of 1,000 can then be produced to gauge one's magickal talent. This number can be improved, but it is very difficult to improve if one's number is very low or very high, and nearly impossible in the lowest and highest five percentiles. Different people produce different levels of max brightness, which correlates highly to mass. Larger people cast brighter spells. The brighter the spell and the less magickal radiation, the higher the number. The Child With Many Names has a magickal-measurement of 2,000/1,000, as his spell doesn't radiate any detectable amount of magickal energy, and is exactly twice as bright as would be expected for someone his size (in his true/Grime form). Roughly 95% of humans have a magickal-measurement of <100, and 95% of those people have a measurement below ten. It is estimated than at any given time, there are less than 150 people on this Earth with measurements above 900, and that only about half of them are aware of their magickal aptitude. Nearly all things magickal are determined by belief, and magickal measurements are no exception. People believe in magickal bloodlines and races, and so this has a definite influence on one's natural abilities. Fitness also correlates strongly with magickal aptitude, and there is the near-universal belief that hidden master wyzards work as laborers in the countryside. There is an untapped well of monstrous magickal energy in strongmen. The final measurable factor is willpower. People with strong belief in themselves or in a cause, with a strong desire to do something are far more likely to be magickally talented. This is probably the strongest (measurable) factor, far stronger even than the distant second place of genetics. The strongest factor, by far, however is pure randomness. People believe that magicks is a talent that crops up randomly, and so it does. One can be of the Queen's Race, physically fit, and have a strong belief in themself and in a cause, and still have a magickal-measurement of less than ten. Meoþ Gaulblatter was a Stormlych with all these factors, and in his resentment, simply faked being a skilled wyzard until Ut Castlebreaker called him out, and destroyed him in front of Kalaus won Miel. Lyches/Fogmen: Magickal Items: Magiteck Weaponry: Wands: Wands are all magickal tools which help to focus and to clarify the end goal of a wytch or wyzard's spell. This clarification is very often, even further refined by the use of verbal spells or hexes, and specific hand motions whilst spellcasting. Most wands only function because people believe that they work. There is also a widespread belief that sacred artifacts, or crafting custom wands will lead to more powerful spells. This is true in the case of some artifacts, especially artifacts which have in them sealed divine energies, such as the defenganden, Chains of Fate, Red Hot Steel, Hark (which contains the soul of one of the Shine's devils), and the Bloodspoke. Wands can be used for a wide array of functions, and setting out to accomplish a goal with a certain ritual, and a high amount of hope and belief, will generally lead to success. Using magickal materials, elegant shapes, arcane spells in ancient foreign languages, and complex hand motions, all lead to higher chances of success. Generally speaking, however, almost anything can be used as a wand. Wands simply concentrate magickal energy onto a goal. Flying Broomsticks + Flying Carpets: Red Hot Steel: The Bloodspoke: The Bit: The Bloodletter: An immortal leech in the iron heart of the Leech Star. Ruby Shield: Spear of Ferin: Hammer of Hell/Helsurge: Magickal Materials: Shadow Bronze: Seasteel: Tytanyron Steel: Redstone: Main Article - Redstone Redstone is a nigh-indestructible, stone-like material made of philosopher's stones; alchemically-synthesized stones made of immortal human souls; humans cursed with immortality, and twisted into the shape of redstone by their extreme regenerative healing factor. Souls can already naturally harden, but lack any of redstone's various magickal properties, which include: being able to create more redstone, grant humans immortality, destroy (non-immortal) human souls, exist in several places at once, manipulate time, and a natural tendency to be forgotten about. Redstone is required to create more redstone, thus all redstone originates from an enormous underwater quarry in the heart of the Mattesian Great-Sea in a region known as Mattes' Shadow. This quarry simultaneously exists in several locations at once: at the bottom of the sea, above Mattes' Great-Hall, as the roof of Dai Lo's Library, deep beneath the tent-town of Zul, and within Tall-Eight. Its true origin is Zul, where millions of humans were used by the Shine to make the substance. LAPIS LAZVLI/Bluestone: Magickal Phenomena: Diseases: Death of Humankind: Lycanthropy: Vampyrism/Blush Plague: Flesh Plague: Locations: Feargrove: Main Article - Feargrove Dai Lo's Library: Main Article - Dai Lo's Library Weather: Frozen Hurricanes: Events: Eruption of Mount Scorpion: Main Article - Eruption of Mount Scorpion Storm of Storms: Main Article - Storm of Storms Great Emptiness/Last Day of Lobtonne: Combat: Category:Cosmology Category:Multiverse